Bonded
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: He never expected to be the one to be a guardian. To be one to look after a human. He never realized it as his job, until she was gone. R
1. Prologue

Bonded

Prologue

"This is completely illogical!"

Perceptor was unpleased with what was happening. A few Autobots had traveled to a care center for young human children. The Autobots were going to play with them for a week. He didn't understand why they were doing such. Sure, it was good for the reputation and for the children but he believed that there were other things to tend to, the Decepticons being a major one.

"Just roll with, Percy," chuckled Ironhide, who was crouched to a small girl. She was cheering.

"I've told all of you not to call me that!" growled Perceptor, sitting down a little away.

He sat, with arms crossed, watching the others play with the children. Each seemed to get bonded with one child, forgetting the rest. Wheeljack had found a child who was scratched on both knees and elbows. She was long brunette who was missing both front teeth. Ironhide had found a tough little girl who punched at his ankles, attempting to match his skills. Red Alert had found a bright young blond who was feisty, surprising not startling the easily startled mech.

"Who are you?"

Perceptor perked, hearing a small squeaky voice. He looked down. A small girl stood looked up at him. Her deep brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her long brown hair draped down. She was missing one of her front teeth. She wore a long blue dress with yellow flowers on the shoulders. Perceptor tilted his head.

"Perceptor…and you are?" Perceptor hummed.

"I'm…Niki. Why you not playing with anyone?" she asked sweetly.

"I…I just…" Perceptor stuttered.

"I'll play with you!" she cheered, sitting next to his foot and peering up at him again.

"I really just don't want to play with anyone. I'm sorry," Perceptor whispered.

"Sure you do!" the little girl countered.

"But…" the red and blue Autobot was losing this battle.

"Perceptor…" Niki hummed, "What do you do? My mommy working in the Air Force…"

"I'm a scientist," Perceptor smiled.

"That means you're all smart and stuff right?" Niki clapped.

"I guess," chuckled Perceptor.

"Niki!" the teacher called. "Recess is over!"

"I gots to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right, Perceptor?" Niki hummed, standing up.

Perceptor hesitated. He still found this experience pointless and yet…this one child. He seemed drawn to say yes. To say he'd be here tomorrow. A sudden bond. A sense of security. He smiled lightly, looking up a moment. He saw Ironhide, Wheeljack, Red Alert and the others waiting for him. Ironhide was smirking, arms crossed, nodding.

"Right," Perceptor sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Niki squealed and ran off to her still screaming teacher. Ironhide came over and patted Perceptor on the back. Perceptor chuckled quietly, shaking his head.


	2. The older I get

Bonded

Chapter: the older I get

"What's up with Perceptor?" Bumblebee asked. There was a short chuckle from the members he sat with.

"Weekends coming up," chuckled Ironhide.

"Which means, Niki's coming to visit again," added Prowl.

"She still comes?" Bumblebee gaped, "I mean everyone else stopped coming eventually. Even Sierra stopped."

"I miss her," mumbled Red Alert, still mourning over his friend who had stopped in her visits.

"We all miss those kids. Eventually they get older, stopping coming, stopping thinking of us," shrugged Ironhide. "Most forgot about us the minute second grade started. Ashley, Brittney, Sierra, and Niki were the few that lasted a little longer."

"How do you think Percy will take it when she stops?" mumbled Bumblebee.

"I don't wanna know," whispered Ironhide.

******

Perceptor sat at his desk, a smile on his face. He'd finished all his work early. He did so every Friday, it becoming part of his ritual. He glanced at the door frequently. He tapped a pen against his data pad. He wasn't patient on these days. Waiting for the door to-

_Swish_

Perceptor perked and turned. There stood a teenage girl, hands on her hip, peering up at Perceptor. She wore long, torn at the knees, blue jeans matching her dark blue T-shirt. Her hair was cut short, close to her ears. Her eyes were deep and mysterious. She chuckled, easing up the tension. Perceptor smiled, lowering his hand.

"Up we go," she cheered, sitting on the hand with hands on the fingers.

"Right," Perceptor chuckled.

He lifted his hand onto the desk, carefully and slowly. She kicked her legs over the ledge, peering downward every now and then. She laughed as he pretended to drop rapidly. She clapped as she arrived at his desk. She leaped off before his hand rested on it. she spun of her heels, facing Perceptor once more. Her smile was warm and bright.

"So how you been, mister science," she laughed, sitting.

"Bored mostly," he admitted.

"Well not while I'm here!" she cheered, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Nothing is boring while you're here," Perceptor smiled, "How's your week been, Niki?"

The cheerful child became silent. Perceptor's smile faded as the silence continued. Niki eyed the ground or rather the desk. She messed with her thumbs. Her cheerful, carefree smile was gone and replaced with a depressed looking face. She looked up at Perceptor. He saw the hidden sorrow in her mysterious eyes. Maybe even a tear.

"Well," she mumbled. "We may be moving."

"What?" Perceptor gasped.

"My mom got an assignment to go to somewhere else. I don't know where. She's working on the details. I just…" she explained, her voice quiet. "I don't want to go."

"I can understand that but…if you must," Perceptor sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I won't! I can't just leave you! I'm the last one from that day that still comes!" shouted Niki. "Ashley thinks this is all one big hallucination! Brittney's having trouble with her grades. Sierra…"

"Niki, niki," Perceptor chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm sure we could keep in touch."

"I don't want to keep in touch. I want to see you! I want to walk through the ship every Friday afternoon after school. I want to pull pranks on Sideswipe and blame them on Ratchet," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Like the time we glued Sideswipe's weapons to the back of Sunstreaker? Those two were screaming at Ratchet and Ratchet was screaming at Wheeljack but no one ever suspected it was a human and the scientist…" chuckled Perceptor.

"No one would ever," Niki repeated, her smile returning.

The two continued their conversation, almost forgetting the moving trouble. Almost. Niki had to leave early, leaving them with only a few hours of conversation. Tomorrow, though, was a different story. Tomorrow was when the fun started.


	3. The Usual

A/N

Anyone reading this? Seriously! I'm chapter two, no reviews and yet people are reading. I know they are…it says so on my little story states thing. Oh well…I'm not going to say review and junk or R&R…*shrugs* chapter 2!-

Bonded

Chapter 2: the usual

Perceptor stood outside the base in the early morning sun. Niki was always early on Saturday mornings and late on Sundays. Perceptor sighed, leaning against the rock wall. He closed his optics, resting quietly.

"Don't fall asleep now, Percy."

"I've told you not to call me that," Perceptor hummed calmly, not even opening his optics.

"You just knew it was me?"

"You're tone of voice is easily noted," Perceptor explained.

"He's right!"

Perceptor opened his optics to look down at the small human teenager. He looked over at Ironhide. The red mech rolled his optics and walked off with crossed arms. Niki giggled, covering her mouth. Perceptor began laughing also but paused to notice Niki's backpack on her bike. He frowned. This meant he would be working on homework with her. She looked at the bag and smiled her bright smirk.

"It isn't what you think," mumbled Niki, scooping up the bag, "It's a hint of revenge."

"For Sideswipe?" Perceptor questioned.

"That time he painted your lab in glitter glue…pay back," Niki snickered, raising the bag.

"Oh dear," mumbled Perceptor.

The two entered the base after placing Niki's bike in its usual hiding spot. They first went to Perceptor's quarters for a few…items. They slipped into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's room undetected. Soon, before anyone knew it, plan "Pay-back" was ready.

+*+*+*+

In the peacefulness of the Red room sat Perceptor and Niki waiting for the signal that the plan worked. The two were playing a game of cards when it happened. It startled every Autobot in the ship. The duel shrieks of terror and embarrassment. That's when the rush came. The entire team trying to scramble down the halls and into the room of the incident. Perceptor gave a sly glance at Niki. She smiled and nodded. He lifted her, placing her on his shoulder, and continued out with the rest of the group.

The flood stopped in front of the Twin's room. The door was opening and no mech was afraid to peep their head in. Perceptor and Niki had arrived early enough to be close to the door, though not close enough to peer in. Ratchet came storming over. The crowd cracked, breaking down the middle. Ratchet entered the room.

Anyone could hear his hard, muffled laugh. He stepped out, switching the door closed. This dispersed the crowd. As Perceptor tried to leave with Niki on his shoulder, a hand grasped his arm. He was spun around slowly. Perceptor and Niki gulped simultaneously, seeing that it was Ratchet who'd stopped them. He was frowning, hiding his smirk.

"A word?" Ratchet requested.

"About what?" Niki gulped.

"That little prank done to the twins," Ratchet hummed.

The crowd had stopped. They had spaced out enough to leave a portion of the hall to Ratchet and Perceptor. Perceptor faked a smile. Ratchet shook his head, holding up a small glitter glue tube. Perceptor glanced at Niki. She wore a similar smile and shrugged.

"You two pranked the twins?" Ratchet asked, sounding very skeptical.

"Sure," shrugged Perceptor. "Can we go?"

"You sound so used to that? You've done this before?" Jazz gasped from behind.

"You two glued the weapons to Sunny!" shouted Wheeljack.

"And the paint?" Ratchet questioned.

"And the data pads…the disco ball…the chew toys…the alarm clocks…the other data pad thing…the song thing…" Perceptor listed, rocking slightly on his heels.

"The water bucket…the oil tank…the other water bucket…the other oil tank…the Energon cube thing…the other paint thing…" Niki continued.

"You two?" gasped Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, peeking out from their rooms.

"Yep," nodded Perceptor. "Right, Niki?"

"Totally. You two deserved it. And it was so awesome to have no one suspect us, it was hilarious!" chuckled Niki. "Check mate!"

With that, Perceptor turned around and marched off. The crowd split, allowing him to exit. Ratchet's mouth was agape. The twins hissed, allowing the door to slam closed. Ratchet saw the door closed and laughed. The twins got pranked by the two who were thought to be the least likely to prank anyone. The crowd saw him laughing. He stopped quickly, giving the crowd a narrow glare. The crowd dispersed.

+*+*+*+

"That was awesome!" cheered Niki, kicking her legs up.

"Why'd we tell them again that it was us?" Perceptor sighed as he was looking for a certain data pad. "Now I'm going to be a target during the week."

"And I'm so sorry about that. I just wanted to feel the pride of standing up to both Ratchet and the twins," Niki sighed, lying on the desk.

"That did feel pretty good," Perceptor admitted.

"The pride…or to see those two covered in glitter glue?" Niki asked.

"A little of both," hummed Perceptor, returning to the desk.

"Whatcha got there?" Niki said softly.

"A simple data pad," Perceptor replied.

Niki gave him a sly looking glance which told him she wasn't buying it. he smiled, lying the pad on the desk beside her. He chuckled, knowing that nothing could fool her. He tapped the pad twice. The screen lit up. Niki stood, stepping over the pad. She peered at the screen with a smile. A picture. It was the last day of the week during preschool, when the Autobots had to say goodbye.

Everyone took a photo or wrote a note or drew a picture. When recess came the playground was jumping with last second things. Perceptor and Niki had left to their usual, kind of far off location near the side of the building. Niki had pulled out a camera, snapping of quick picture of Perceptor by accident. The two made silly faces and poses until recess was over. before going in Niki had given Perceptor the camera and had not asked about it at any time.

"You actually kept the pictures?" Niki gasped, rubbing her hand on the screen.

"Sure," Perceptor shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do with it?"

"Oh I took that one by accident," whispered Niki, pointing to the picture.

"It's…Five?" Perceptor stated clearly.

"Oh shoot! I hate having to be home before six. I hate living so far away," groaned Niki, leaving the pad for her backpack.

"Perhaps Ironhide or Bumblebee could give you a ride," offered Perceptor, lifting the pad after switching it off.

"Maybe," groaned Niki. "You know what?"

"What?" asked Perceptor.

"I've never met Optimus," Niki stated quietly. "I mean I've met like everyone in the Ark beside Optimus Prime. I mean I've even met Seaspray!"

"True…Optimus does know about you but he doesn't seem to _ask_ too much about you," Perceptor hummed, pausing before placing the pad away.

"Oh well," Niki groaned, looking at her watch, "Best be going, now, or get yelled at when I get home."

Perceptor lifted her off the desk and onto his shoulder once more. They exited the Ark with no one stopping him. Niki pulled her bike out and set off for home after waving goodbye to her friend at the entrance. Perceptor returned the wave, watching her bike away. He sighed.

"Don't even try," Perceptor sighed.

"How'd you know," bellowed Ironhide, coming out from the Ark.

"You're loud," huffed Perceptor.

"One of these days…"

"I don't want to hear it!" shouted Perceptor, spinning around to face Ironhide.

"You have to admit you're worried about it!" countered Ironhide. "All the others stopped and you know that, one of these days, she'll stop."

Ironhide left without another word. Perceptor shook his head, trying to get the thought to leave but it was impossible. The thought was there and it wasn't leaving any time soon. With a sigh, Perceptor reentered the Ark.


	4. A little problem

Bonded

Chapter 3: A little problem

The morning always felt like torture on Sundays. Perceptor just felt so anxious, waiting for Niki to arrive in the afternoon. Prowl took this time to give Perceptor more assignments. Perceptor would hold them off a moment or two until either Ratchet or Prowl bugged him about them. Currently, at 11:57am, Perceptor sat with his head on the desk.

"If you sleep like that, you'll wake up with killer pain in your neck," chuckled Wheeljack, pulling Perceptor into a sitting position.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Perceptor, pushing the report away.

"Prowl load you with more work?" Wheeljack asked, wondering off further into the lab.

"Yes," Perceptor yawned, "and don't touch anything, Jack."

"Who said I was going to touch anything," Wheeljack chuckled, coming back with a jar of ink.

"I said don't touch anything!" hissed Perceptor, snatching the jar from his inventor friend.

"That the paralysis junk?" Wheeljack asked, snatching it back.

"Yes," answered Perceptor, snatching it and storing it in the desk.

"That stuff works for like ever!" groaned Wheeljack.

"What time is it?" mumbled Perceptor.

"Human time…noon," Wheeljack answered, patting Perceptor's back. "Torture, ain't it?"

"_Ain't_ isn't a word," Perceptor corrected.

"When will she show up?" Wheeljack hummed, reaching for the desk draw that held the ink.

"She usually shows up around noon or one," Perceptor replied, slamming Wheeljack's hand into the desk.

Wheeljack flickered his hand, whimpering. Perceptor sighed. He hadn't smashed it that hard. Wheeljack was simply trying to get that sympathetic side of Perceptor which would lead to Wheeljack in possession of the ink. Perceptor eventually cracked.

"Here," he groaned, lowering his head back to his desk as he handed Wheeljack the jar with ink.

"Thank you, Percy," Wheeljack cheered, snatching the jar and running off.

"Don't call me Percy!" shouted Perceptor but was muffled by the desk.

Perceptor sighed. He almost didn't hear the swish of the door opening. He only thought it was Wheeljack or Ratchet or Prowl trying to get him to work on the paper. When there was no sound after the swish of it closed, he sat up and looked over. No one. He gave a skeptical look. He returned to looked at his desk.

"Boo!"

Perceptor jumped out of his chair, allowing it to fall backward onto the ground. He panted hard. Niki stood on the desk…well now she was on her back laughing. Perceptor sighed, allowing himself to release tension. He pulled his chair back up and sat down, giving a friendly glare to the still laughing teen.

"You should've seen your face!" she giggled. "You looked like you saw a Con!"

"What was that about," chuckled Perceptor, giving in to the joke.

"I scared you! Climbed up here pretty quick. I'm doing great in P.E.!" proclaimed Niki, sitting up.

"I bet," sighed Perceptor, placing his head on his hand.

"So, what's up, Mister Science?" Niki giggled, finishing her laughter fit.

"Work…" sighed Perceptor.

"Prowl always dumps work on you in the mornings," shrugged Niki. "Anything new?"

"The Twins are planning," smirked Perceptor.

"They won't get to far. I've already got a pla-"

Suddenly, a siren went off and a red light flashed. Perceptor jumped out of his seat yet again. The chair hit the floor with a clatter. Niki sat up straight, seeing Perceptor look very worried and skeptical. He went to the door, clicking a button of the wall. There was a pause then a voice.

"Perceptor there's no time for this!" It was Red Alert.

"Why would the Cons attack now, at our base of all places?" Perceptor snapped.

"Just get your aft out there!" ordered Red Alert, switching off the link.

Perceptor looked back Niki. She was starting to get worried. Perceptor lifted Niki hastily. He clamped his hands, caging her in. she looked around, trough his fingers, the best she could. He was walking to the back of his lab. He slipped her down, near some boxes. She slid of his hands and onto the box. She turned and looked at him.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," he ordered, running off.

"Be careful!" she called, sitting down.


	5. Worst fear

Bonded

Chapter 4: Worst fear

Perceptor raced down the empty halls of the Ark. _Everyone must be outside already_, he thought as he ran. He stopped, hearing voices. He pressed against the wall, peering around the corner. He muffled his gasp as he saw Thundercracker and Skywarp trudging through the halls, toward him!

"So what are we looking for?" snapped Skywarp.

"Whatever we can use against the Autobots," replied Thundercracker with a crackling laugh.

"What do we have here?"

Perceptor was spun around to face Starscream. Thundercracker and Skywarp came up from behind, guarding the exit. Perceptor faked a smile, trying to hide how nervous he felt. Starscream snickered, shaking Perceptor slightly. Perceptor whimpered quietly.

"Perceptor, isn't it?" Skywarp questioned. "The Autobot scientist?"

"Um…sure," stuttered Perceptor.

"Well this is something to use against the bots right?" Thundercracker groaned, "I just wanna get my aft out of here before Ironhide or another Autobot shows up."

Perceptor wasn't thinking when he did it, he simply did it. He kicked Starscream in the shine. Starscream screamed, releasing Perceptor and gripping his wounded shine. Perceptor then slid underneath the startled cons. He quickly stood and ran. The three Decepticon cursed at him.

"Should we go after him?" Thundercracker asked.

"You two go after him. Make sure you get him before he gets outside. I'll check the rest of these rooms," nodded Starscream, marching down the hall.

"Let's catch a scaredy bot!" chuckled Skywarp, rushing down the hall Perceptor had dashed down.

"Let's," hummed Thundercracker, following the other seeker.

Meanwhile, Perceptor was in a mad dash for the outside. He could hear the Cons behind him. He only heard two, though. He opened his optics, peering back. Sure enough, Thundercracker and Skywarp were hot on his tail. Perceptor faced forward again, quick enough to turn instead of crashing into the wall.

"What happened to Starscream?" gasped Perceptor.

"He went to check the other rooms?" Skywarp answered.

"What? We not good enough for you?" Thundercracker mocked.

A thought suddenly occurred to Perceptor. If Starscream was checking the rooms, he'd most definitely find Niki hiding. Perceptor stopped quickly, spinning around to face Thundercracker and Skywarp. The sudden stop and turn confused the two seekers, giving Perceptor the chance he needed to dart past them.

"Where you going, Autobot?" gasped Skywarp, continuing the chase with Thundercracker close behind.

Perceptor didn't answered. He just had one thing on his mind: protecting Niki from Starscream. His footsteps were loud rather than the quick, silent clanks of the seekers behind him. He tried hard to retrace his steps. He swore the two slowed a moment then sped quickly.

"Sorry, 'Ceptor, you lose!" chuckled Thundercracker.

There was a sharp pain in his leg. Perceptor fell, instantly. He pulled his leg in, seeing the singed metal where the shot had penetrated. The two seekers stopped over him. Perceptor closed his optics waiting for something, anything, to happen. Nothing did. The seekers simply laughed, kicking Perceptor over.

"Thought you could get her…?"

Perceptor's optics opened quickly hearing Thundercracker's final word. They were running off and soon flying off in their plane mode. Perceptor, against the pain in his leg, stood and stumbled down the hall.

: Perceptor where are you?! : That was definitely Ironhide.

: They…I…She…: Perceptor wasn't think straight enough to give a response.

: You okay: Ratchet came onto the COM link, sounding worried.

: I got shot in the leg:

: Where are you: Ironhide reestablish his question, clearer and with a hint of anger.

: My quarters…: Perceptor voice trailed off as he arrived.

He fell to his knees. Eventually Ratchet and Ironhide were behind him. Perceptor wore a distant stare. Ratchet kneeled down beside him, shaking him hard.

"Perceptor! Perceptor snap out of it!" ordered Ratchet.

"They…" Perceptor whispered. "They really did…"

"What, you idiot!" hissed Ironhide, hitting Perceptor over the head.

"Niki…" sobbed Perceptor. "They took her!"

Ratchet stopped shaking him and turned to the doorway. The door had been ripped open. The room was ransacked, boxes thrown and glasses broken. There was no way she'd been able to avoid detection. Perceptor placed his head in his hands. This was his worst fear come true.

A/N

:( Poor Ceptor. :( I'm sure it will all work out…wait! I'm the author…hmmm…what to happen…


	6. Guardian

Bonded

Chapter 5: Guardian

"Percy, you got to cheer up."

Half the Ark population was trying to get Perceptor out of the Rec Room. He sat, head resting on a table, slumped out and optics closed. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Wheeljack were only three that wouldn't leave no matter what their shifts requested. Perceptor didn't respond. He hadn't spoken since his leg was repaired.

"He didn't even ask me not to call him that," groaned Ironhide.

"Perceptor, we'll get her back. We just need you to get up," pleaded Ratchet.

"This is a lost cause," mumbled Wheeljack with a shake of his head.

"He's still not doing anything?" Jazz asked, coming in from his ended shift.

"Nothing!" Ironhide hissed, kicking the table.

"Stop bugging him and maybe he'll pull together."

The sudden voice changed the awareness of the room. After a moment of startled nervousness, the soldiers stood at attention as the commanding officer entered. Optimus nodded, allowing the soldiers to relax and return to look at Perceptor. Optimus sighed, standing with the others.

"This isn't a lost cause…but truly Perceptor is lost momentarily," Optimus reassured.

"Lost?" Jazz asked.

"Perceptor still has his logic but he pushes it to one side as Niki stays. At the moment, his logic is fighting with the part of him that deeply cares toward Niki," Optimus explained. "Logically, there should be a plan put into her rescue. But emotionally, he simply wants to go out and find her."

"That makes the most sense I've heard all day," sighed Ratchet.

"Let him fight and moment…" Optimus chuckled, "and let him come to his own decision."

+*+*+*+

Niki was curled in the corner of the cage. She looked around carefully. She was shaking. She was scared, even though she tried not the show it. Thundercracker sat across from the small cage. He was sleeping. Niki stood and wrapped her hands around the bars. She shook them violently. One snapped. She smiled, glancing at Thundercracker. The sleeping guard grumbled, turning in his seat.

Niki set the bar down carefully and without a sound. She slipped through the opening, holding her breath. She looked down. It was a long way down. She estimated she was as high up as she'd be on Perceptor's desk or one of the tables in the Rec Room. She looked around. There was a cord draping down the wall nearby. She took the opportunity. She slowly, carefully, went down the cord.

Her feet touched the ground without a sound. She ran, like a mouse in the kitchen, toward a door. It was motion sensitive and opened as she came close. She glanced at Thundercracker. He was rustling now. He sat up and was looking around. Niki gasped, holding her breath and hiding close to the wall.

"Where is that human?" Thundercracker gasped, standing up.

Niki dashed through the door. It swished shut the further she got away. She could hear Thundercracker's realization. The door swished open again. Thundercracker came running quickly and without a care of waking or hurting anyone. His only target was getting Niki and she knew this. She turned a corner and ran as fast as she could. She was scared. She wanted someone to help her, to get her out of this nightmare.

"Get back here, you squishy!" ordered Thundercracker, swiftly catching up.

She couldn't help but scream. It was what all humans, especially girls, did when they were scared and not afraid to show it. She ran and screamed. When she stopped screaming to catch her breath, she knew it was only a matter of time till she was caught again. She closed her eyes, tears streaming.

"Perceptor!" she called as Thundercracker caught her at a dead-end.

+*+*+*+

Perceptor sat up quickly, the echo of Niki's call rang in his audio receptors. He looked around. Everyone was watching him. He turned away, eyeing the table again. He swore he heard her. She sounded like she was right in front of him, so close. Her voice was desperate, terrified. He didn't realize he was panting. He felt tired, like he'd been running from someone.

"Something wrong?" Ratchet questioned, sitting next to him.

"I swore I heard her!" Perceptor gasped, "She called my name. I heard her!"

"That's impossible," Ironhide hissed. "She's not here!"

"It is to possible," Optimus countered, "and it's what I expected."

"Huh?" Perceptor realized he wasn't the only one to question as Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ratchet chimed in with him.

"You swore you heard her, correct? You feel worn out, like you've been chased?" Optimus questioned, stepping closer.

"Yes…it sounded like she was right next to me…and yeah, I felt like I'd been running all over or something," Perceptor replied, nodding softly.

"That's impossible, though. Isn't it?" Ratchet whispered.

"You've all heard of the guardian rule, correct?" Optimus questioned, taking a seat opposite Perceptor.

"Heard rumors," Ironhide nodded. "Nothing more."

"Not really? What's the guardian rule?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus chuckled slightly as if the whole thing was one big joke. Perceptor still felt uneasy. He still felt worn out and…scared. A small pain raced through his spark and around his chest. He groaned.

"The guardian rule…" Optimus started, "are when a human and Cybertron, Decepticons are included, bond. The two have a link. They can think the same things or, more importantly, feel the same things."

"The guardian rule is simply that the two must…protect each other." With this Optimus glanced at Perceptor.

Perceptor sudden found the connection. He felt like he'd ran or chased. He hadn't. Niki had. He had heard her scream. That would make him…

"I'm a guardian?" Perceptor sounded very skeptical of the claim.

"Perhaps," nodded Optimus, "or perhaps you're malfunctioning but I doubt it."

He sounded so cheerful and yet had a strict sense in the tone. He pulled away from the table, standing once again. He motioned to the door. Ironhide, Wheeljack and Jazz hastily left. Ratchet patted Perceptor's back but left also. Perceptor looked up at the commander.

"Don't be scared about this," Optimus reassured. "It's a great honor."

"I don't feel like I should be honored," Perceptor sighed, slumping back to the table.

"I know it would happen…" Optimus admitted. "All that was needed was something to…to lock it."

"Her getting kidnapped?" Perceptor knew it was a statement but it came out as a question.

"There are so few guardians. I knew it was going to happen to one of you, with the daycare trip and all. As the children slowly stopped coming as frequent, I noticed you and Niki going strong. A friendship like that is rare…for both Cybertronian and Human," Optimus hummed, leaving Perceptor alone in the room.

Perceptor laid his head on the clear surface of the table. Guardian. That bond he felt from the second he met her. She felt it too, he just knew it. He closed his optics, thinking hard. The more he thought, the more it made sense. The two thought alike. The two were a perfect match at times. Guardian. He would protect her. He would find her and save her.

"Don't worry, Niki," Perceptor whispered, "I'll find you."

+*+*+*+

Niki sat in her new cage with glowing purple bars. She was afraid to touch them. She was afraid to be afraid. Thundercracker was leaned back and laughing. She was curled on the floor, eyes closed, crying. Something sparked, making her open her eyes. Something felt right. She felt secured, safe from all harm. The echo of Perceptor's words hit her and she smiled.


	7. Reunited

A/N

Thanks to MrReviewerGuy, who was my first reviewer for almost all the chapters! I was so happy. Here's chapter 6…happy moments lie ahead!

Bonded

Chapter 6: Reunited

Niki was curled on the floor of the cage. She was scared and yet felt safe. She kept the words of Perceptor in her head as long as she could. It made her feel so much better. Her smile was fainted but she held onto to it the best she could. Thundercracker had left early, leaving no one watching her. She wasn't going to escape with the weird glow on the bars.

The door swished open but did not close. Niki sat up and looked at the door. Two familiar faces peeked in. they smiled at seeing her. Her smile was cheerful and hopeful. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slipped in quietly, looking around hastily. Eventually they made it to the cage.

+*+*+*+

"Oh, Ceptor!"

Perceptor groaned, sitting up. He had a splitting headache. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood in the door with huge smiled on their faces. Perceptor sighed, hoping it was only his imagination that the two seemed on to something they weren't supposed to. Perceptor looked over at the slumbering mechs to one side.

"We've got a surprise!" the red twin proclaimed, stepping in with the yellow.

"What is it, Sides?" groaned Perceptor, resting his head on a hand.

Sideswipe stuck out his hand. Perceptor looked at it, curious. Sunstreaker groaned, pulling Perceptor's hand out from under his head. Perceptor nearly collapsed onto the table. Sideswipe placed something light in his hand. The twins glanced at each other. They quickly rushed off.

"Huh?" Perceptor whispered.

He opened his cupped hands. Niki lay, sleeping soundly. Perceptor's startled face from the twins turned into instant happiness at the sight of his friend. He didn't question how, why or when the twins did it but they did. The napping child mumbled, tucking in her legs and shaking her head. At a moment she looked scared, shaking and mumbling, and then she was still and smiling. She mumbled once more then went back into undisturbed slumber.

"How'd…?" stuttered a newly awaken Ironhide.

"The twins somehow…" Perceptor smiled.

"The twins went to the Con base and brought her back? Wow!" chuckled Wheeljack.

"They'll be punished later for going against Optimus's orders," Ironhide hissed.

"No…" Perceptor whispered. "Why should they be punished if they got her back?"

"Broken rules, Percy, broken rules," Ironhide hummed, marching off with the others behind him.

Perceptor looked back down at Niki. She was still smiling. He knew the smile. It's the kind that she had when she would come into his office. The kind of smile she'd have when she was with him. The confident smile when she'd play with him or prank another. Safety was written in her smile. She curled a little tighter.

Perceptor frowned. He remembered what Optimus had said about the Guardian Rule. Perceptor watched her sleep a moment longer before marching to his office. He was supposed to protect her from harm. He already failed at that. He had noticed her scraps and cuts. The blood around the cuts was stained into her clothes.

He entered his office, setting Niki down on the desk. She mumbled once more before becoming silent again. Perceptor sighed, collapsing into his seat. He sighed. To protect her, he needed to be there always or as much as he could with her strict parents. He jumped, suddenly worrying about the child's parents. She'd been missing for almost two days. They would be beyond angry. He began worrying even harder at the thought of…he gulped. What if she couldn't come back?

A/N

How Sunny and Sides did it I'm not sure and I wrote this! Lol! I'm silly.


	8. Runaway

Bonded

Chapter 7: Run-away

The door opened quietly. Niki peered in. After a moment, she stepped in. as her hand hit the staircase railing the lights came on. The bright light made Niki's hand slip from the rail. She spun around, looking back at the light switch. Her mother stood before the light switch, her mouth agape.

"Nicole?" she whispered, coming over to hug Niki.

"Mom…stop, you're crushing me!" begged Niki, pushing her mother off her.

"Where have you been, young lady!" she snapped, grabbing Niki by the arm.

"There'd been a small problem while I was at my friends," Niki stuttered as a response.

"I knew those friends of yours were trouble from the second you started talking about them! Which was it? Was it Percy?" her mother hissed.

"Percy would never hurt me!" Niki shouted.

"Then what happened?" her mother huffed, crossing her arms.

"Some punks came over and attacked us. I got kidnapped. Percy hurt his leg…" Niki explained.

"You can't go back. I forbid you." Niki's father came out from the living room.

"You already told me I couldn't go during the week! You can't take them away from me…they've been my friends since kindergarten!' Niki yelled.

Her parents glanced at one another. Niki groaned, marching up the stairs. She slammed the door of her room closed. She threw herself onto her bed. She sobbed into her pillow. The argument of her parents echoed up the stairs. Niki threw a pillow at the door.

"I hate them…I really…" Niki sobbed, looking toward the window

She swore she saw a familiar face. She leaped out of bed and toward the window. She opened it. She peered out. She frowned but soon smiled happily.

"Hide, get your butt out here!" Niki ordered.

Ironhide, smiling, poked his head out from behind the house. He stood in front of the window. Niki rested her head in one hand. Ironhide chuckled. Niki sighed, glancing at the door really quickly. Ironhide gave her a look of complete pity.

"They won't let me see you guys anymore…" Niki whispered.

"I'm sorry," Ironhide nodded.

"I can't leave Ceptor now…I just got back. If I don't go back, Perceptor will go into statis," Niki whimpered.

"So what are you going to do about that?" Ironhide asked.

"Run away is a pretty good option," Niki mumbled. "And look, a perfectly good escape vehicle."

"Oh no! I'm not helping. Prime would have my iron hide if I helped you," Ironhide countered.

"Please, Hide," Niki smiled. "Or…think of it this way. Think of how sad with Perceptor will be and how little work will get done. Think about how you could solve all this."

Ironhide gave her a glare. She replied with a smirk. The two stood, staring at one another for moments more. Finally, Ironhide sighed. Niki knew this sigh. She had gotten it from almost every in the base. It was the sigh of relief and a lost. She got it from Ironhide the most. She climbed out so she sat on the windowsill. Ironhide groaned, holding out his hand.

"One moment…" Niki replied, rushing to get packed fast.

"When I get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" Ironhide hissed, lowering Niki onto the floor.

"Fine. That's fair," Niki agreed, watching the red Autobot transform.

She slipped into the driver's seat. She smiled, buckling. The car took off. Niki glanced back only once. The house got smaller and smaller the further they drove away. Niki sighed, closing her eyes. She shook her head, opening her eyes again. She sighed, seeing the blank road ahead of them.


	9. Discussion

Bonded

Chapter 8: Discussion

"You did what!? Optimus is going to kill me!"

Perceptor was in high panic alert. He was pacing back and forth. Niki sat on the desk. She was eyeing the floor, keeping her mouth shut. Ironhide and Niki had woke him up after arriving back at the base. Perceptor had been panicking since. No one was up, trying to find out what was up, thanks to Ironhide. Ironhide was making sure no one came by or saw Niki for that matter.

Niki was not only sleepy but upset at the fact to Perceptor was freaking out that she'd runaway. Perceptor was probably tired too, Niki thought. She closed her eyes and sighed. Perceptor stopped pacing. He looked at her and sighed also.

"I…I'm sorry. I've been stressed lately," Perceptor sighed.

"Why are you stressed? I mean, I'm not in the Decepticon base right…" Niki offered.

Perceptor didn't respond. He groaned once or twice but didn't respond. He sat down in his chair, facing the floor like Niki was. He looked up slightly. Niki almost mirrored him exactly. Looking at one another, the two smiled and, eventually, laughed. Niki rubbed the back of her head as she began to repeat her question.

"So, why you stressed?" she blushed.

"While you were gone Optimus explained to me this whole guardian rule thing…" Perceptor mumbled, flailing his arms above his head.

"Guardian rule? Like protection?" Niki questioned.

"More than protection. Optimus made it sound more like…_conne_ction," Perceptor mumbled, looking back at the ground.

"Connection? I did think I heard you…" Niki stated. "You know…while I was in the Con base."

"You heard me? I told you not to worry," Perceptor smiled lightly, "That I'll find you."

"Right…I actually heard you!" cheered Niki.

"I heard you," Perceptor admitted.

"What'd I say…?" Niki chuckled. "Wait! Back when I called you, when Thundercracker had caught me at the dead end!"

"Yes," Perceptor nodded, "I scared everyone but Optimus. He, supposedly, expected it."

"Weird," Niki mumbled.

"Optimus knows this stuff…he's like that," chuckled Perceptor.

"He does know stuff like that…so about me running away," mumbled Niki, giving puppy dog eyes.

Perceptor groaned, thinking a moment or two. Finally he smiled, giving Niki the answer she was hoping for. It was a yes but not verbal. Niki smiled, clapping and laughing. Perceptor eventually began laughing with her. The two laughed till they heard a familiar grumble of the red mech in the hall outside. The two motioned to one another to be quiet. They could still hear Ironhide's grumbling.

"Let the early vacation begin!" cheered Niki.

"Agreed but after sleep," yawned Perceptor.


	10. Optional

Bonded

Chapter 9: Optional

The morning light glowed over the hidden base. Perceptor sat outside, on his guard duty for the morning. It was Wednesday, only a day after Niki ran away. No one had asked any questions and only a select few knew she was here. Those select would take care of her in their empty shifts while Perceptor was busy.

"Perceptor."

Perceptor, upon recognizing the voice, stood up. Optimus exited the base, coming over to Perceptor. Perceptor eased up as Optimus nodded softly. The scientist was becoming stressed. He had never been good at keeping secrets for very long. Even the prank secret slipped out eventually. Looking at Optimus didn't help the fact he was keeping Niki's escape from her parents a secret from the commander. He shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Something wrong?" Optimus questioned.

"Nothing," Perceptor reassured, his voice strained. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Perceptor," Optimus started and the tone of his voice told Perceptor he already knew.

"Why do I have a feeling I know what we're about to talk about," groaned Perceptor.

"Where is she?" Optimus sighed.

"In my office," Perceptor replied. "Or with Ratchet. It's his off shift."

"How many know?" Optimus asked, looking directly at Perceptor this time.

"Ironhide helped her leave, Ratchet knew after I didn't show up as I usually do in the morning, Wheeljack for similar reasons as Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe…" Perceptor listed.

"The twins?" Optimus gave a confused look.

"Niki got bored this morning," Perceptor blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "How'd you find out?"

"A while back, Niki's family had gotten curious about her wellbeing here. I called the house using a different frequency on the COM link. I told them, if they needed anything, to press redial," Optimus explained, "Guess how many of those I woke up to."

"Sorry," mumbled Perceptor.

"I have a proposition for you," Optimus stated, his tone low.

"A proposition?" questioned Perceptor.

"She has to go home and you know it. Her parents may not allow her to return, you know that also. My suggestion is very simple but it…limits things," Optimus went on. "You're not a car, you can't watch her from far. You are smaller. You can watch her from up close."

"My alt mode? A microscope? Sure, but…" Perceptor got what Optimus was explaining. "Go _with_ her!?"

"Yes," nodded Optimus.

"I can't _leave_ the base but I can't _leave_ her. I don't know, Optimus. My work, our team, our…war," Perceptor's voice strained as he continued to speak. "I'd be placing her in even more danger."

"I understand that. That's why I said limits things," Optimus reminded. "You'd be in alt mode a long time. What I'm worried about is not of her protection but yours…"

"Mine? I can take of myself, even in microscope mode. I'm worried about all of you guys," Perceptor's voice was quiet and strained.

"Don't even try to act like you can handle this. I'm still saying you may have trouble. I can't offer more. It's either her or your sciences here," Optimus sighed, marching back inside.

Perceptor sat down on a nearby boulder. This was worth some pondering. He'd either: never see her again, give up being an Autobot or find some way to get her back and keep his Autobot job. Perceptor was sure his logic circuits were going to blow as Prowl's do so often. He couldn't find a way to make everything work out the way he wanted them to.

"I…I just don't know," whimpered Perceptor, covering his face in his hands.


	11. Goodbye

A/N

Warning! kinda stupid chapter by my standards...at least the Ceptor part.

Bonded

Chapter 10: Goodbye

"Is he coming?"

Niki's voice sounded small when she asked a question. Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack stood with her, awaiting her to leave for what was believed like forever. Optimus was driving her home so nothing happened he wasn't aware of. Perceptor hadn't shown yet. It was not only troubling Niki but the four waiting.

"I promised your parents that you'd be back before noon," Optimus explained, transforming.

"I know. I just…I just expected him…" Niki had tears in her eyes.

"He knows when you're supposed to leave," Ironhide stated quietly.

"I guess…he couldn't do it," Niki whispered, eyeing the ground.

"Niki, come on," hummed Optimus, the front door opening.

Niki sat in the front seat of the Autobot. She took one last looked at the Autobot base. She didn't know what to think. She was sad that Perceptor didn't show up. Though, she would've been even more heartbreaking to have to watch him disappear behind her. The memories were so nice. Her entire life seemed based on this one place with that one person. Now it was history and would probably stay that way until she didn't remember anything and life would be as normal as any other. She couldn't image that.

She peered back. The large, hidden base disappeared the further they drove, the memories slipping with it. She sniffled, pulling her bag closer to herself. The tears stained her eyes. In her blurred vision, she looked up at the steering wheel. Optimus knew the way back to her home. This wasn't the first forced leave before. One was back in first grade. One in fourth. The last in sixth. This one would be her in eighth grade, months before high school. She closed her eyes, whimpering under her muffled breath. She could just barely hear the sigh from the crackling radio.

****

"Percy! You better have a good reason for skipping out on her!"

Perceptor winced at the roar of Ironhide on the other side of the door. The pounding of Ratchet was also familiar. He almost forgot about the mumbling of Wheeljack also. The three hadn't entered yet, only hoping Perceptor himself would allow them to enter. He wasn't ready. He couldn't yet.

Perceptor, you see, was sitting in the furthest corner of his office. He sat quietly with nothing near him. His head rested on his knees. He hadn't thought straight in the last eight?…nine?…ten hours? He couldn't even get himself to yell back a response to Ironhide much less open the door for them. He simply didn't have the will power.

He knew she was gone. He could simply feel her happiness, recklessness, had left the base. She left it cold, dull, clouded. He tried to remember his choices but every time he pulled them into focus he pushed them away as quickly as he could. He couldn't image either working for him. But part of him told him that he'd already chosen.

"Perceptor! Open this door!"

Ironhide's voice rasped around Perceptor, squeezing what remained of his hope. He muffled a groan. Eventually he pulled himself to stand. He fell only once, smashing his hand into the wall and hearing a crack of his wrist. He didn't feel it. The knocking, pounding, on the door echoed. It led him, blindly, to the door. He punched the buttons. With a click and a soon followed swish, the door opened.

After focusing as hard as he could, Perceptor saw his three visitors. Ironhide was red in the face, looking furious at the fact he missed her leaving. Ratchet and Wheeljack shared the same look of concern as they had when they learned of her running away. Perceptor eyed the ground as Ironhide relaxed his probably throbbing fist.

"You look terrible…" Ironhide stated plainly.

"I feel terrible," mumbled Perceptor, his vocal processor strained.

"Where have you been?" Ironhide's mode quickly changed from worry to the anger he had previously.

"No where." Again his voice sounded strained and underused.

"Why didn't you see her off?" Ratchet stopped Ironhide before he could speak.

"I don't know," Perceptor said clearly.

"She was heartbroken that you didn't show," hissed Ironhide.

Perceptor's optics glanced up accidently. He met the dagger optics of the old, red mech. His eyes meant sudden death like Ratchet against the twins. This time, though, Perceptor didn't seem fazed. Perhaps, it had something to do with his current lack of emotion. He went back to stare at the ground.

"Nothing? You got nothing to say after you hurt that little kid. She's been coming the longest and you couldn't even say goodbye?" snapped Ironhide.

"Ironhide, maybe…" Ratchet tried but Ironhide was on a roll and wasn't going to stop by the medic's calm words.

"You should've been the first there. The last to leave at that too. You should've said goodbye. What do you have to say for not showing…nothing!"

"You didn't either!" Perceptor didn't mean to shout. He didn't mean to talk and yet he spoke out loudly and proudly and didn't stop there.

"You didn't say goodbye to Brittney! Wheeljack didn't say goodbye to Ashley. Red didn't to Sierra! Why? Because we all had the same wonderful memories. We each regret it! I couldn't look her in the eye and say those final words. I know it was stupid to simply sit in my office till it was all done. I know I should've done more but I didn't! I know! You don't need to rub it in my face!"

Ironhide stood awestruck. Wheeljack and Ratchet were dumbfounded. Perceptor paused, his mouth agape as if to continue. He stepped back, closing his mouth. He, hastily, dashed back into his room. With a swift motion of his hand, the door closed once more. He faced his office, his back pressing against the cold surface of the door. He slid down until he sat with his hands over his mouth.

"What did you just say to me!?!?" Ironhide's voice rang through the base.

The rant continued with muffled screams and curses. Eventually it stopped. There were hours of silence but Perceptor didn't move from his position at the door, afraid Ironhide would come and knock it down or something like that. A long time after, there were soft footsteps. He waited until the calm words of Ratchet reached him.

"You showed him."

A/N

I'm not sure what to do next. So if my readers could help with a simple review...you get it. here are some choices. you got something better PM me.

1. Flash forward! After war climax and junks.

2. Decepticons return! Parents get a tasted of what's going on...

3. Niki comes back...some how some way

4. the story ends here. i doubt any of you would chose this one though...

chose wisely...


	12. A faded memory

Bonded

Chapter 11: A faded memory

It was deep in the night, darkness shadowing over the world. The _Ark_ laid in silence. Looking one last look, Perceptor marched out into the desert. He was tired of waiting, tired of feeling guilty. He knew where he needed to go. He'd been thinking of his own words and Ironhide's. He was tired of feeling the way he did.

He had left a well detailed note, as he often does when he leaves. He marched quietly, without much thought...originally. He knew what he had to do may be a little late but he knew "better late than never". Perceptor smiled at the line. He remembered many of the young girls saying it. He remembered the girls, the few that managed to stay the longest.

Ashley had been the one who befriended Wheeljack. She'd been the creativity for over half his inventions for that time period. She'd even offered some designs. When she was around, it was more than certain the lab would be smoke covered before the day was out. She lasted the shortest. Till middle school, Perceptor thought quietly. Wheeljack took it pretty hard but knew one day it would come.

Brittney withstood quite a long time. But, she eventually gave up. She and Ironhide were a tough pair. They were feared easily in the base. Even the twins didn't dare. Eventually Brittney came less and less because of family matters that the Autobots weren't told of. Soon enough Brittney stopped coming. Ironhide was meek for weeks. It were weeks of havoc, twins with nothing to fear but Ratchet.

Then there was Sierra. She was the one who managed to allow Red Alert to be less…Red like. He seemed far less cautious when she was around. He was much less paranoid and gave the Autobots some ease. She always was hanging with Niki which led Red to hang out with Perceptor. The four would talk for hours. Finally Sierra just…drifted as Niki put it. First she stopped coming to the _Ark_ slowly, talking much less with Red and the others. Eventually, like all the others, she just didn't show up any more. Niki even explained that Sierra stopped hanging out with her. Sierra simply drifted away.

While thinking of the others, Perceptor felt is mandatory to think about Niki. He'd walked about a mile by now and was barely half way. He drifted into various memories involving the entire group. The days when Perceptor actually got along with Ironhide, Red Alert and Wheeljack were some of his favorites. Then he thought about his absolute favorite memory. It was really a memory but a sound. The sound of all four of them laughing. It was music he could never forget.

"I'm I making the right decision? Have I made the right decisions?" Perceptor whispered.

Songs started playing in his mind. They were nothing Blaster had played but something else. It was a few songs Sierra had played one of the last days she was here. It was a day when Niki had been sick so Sierra filled the void by hanging with both of the bots. She'd brought her golden iPod and plugged it into a small dog she'd brought. The music blared loudly as if something Blaster would play but at least the words were audio able.

"The songs called never say never," she had explained to them.

Perceptor could only remember the song faintly. It was soothing to hear in his mind again. Something from the good old days. He remembered the day when Niki had brought her iPod. It was smaller and didn't have a screen which was highly different from Sierra's one. Niki also plugged hers into a dog type item. She danced to her music.

Perceptor smiled lightly, looking far ahead. The memory faded, replaced with the desert floor ahead of him. He sighed. His memories were bright, filled with the hope of a younger age. Currently, the world looked pretty bleak. Darkness made the entire floor ahead of him cold and dusty. His feet grew heavy from the lengthy walk. He was a little over half way. His memories had got him this far.

"Decisions…right or wrong, I'm doing it now. There's no turning back…" Perceptor assured himself. "And I'm talking to myself…slag it!"

He smiled as bright as his dampened mood would let him as he saw the lights of the city. Autobots were popular in cities but he didn't want to draw attention to anything he was doing. This city was a quiet one though so it would be easy to get into the area in which Niki's home resided. His memory was good enough to get him this far, he hoped it was good enough to get him to his destination.

"Carefully," he mumbled to himself, slinking around the houses as carefully as he had instructed him to.

He reached the house, his dim smile brightening. He then reached a dilemma…getting into the house undetected. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he had first thought. suddenly his COM link sprang to life. he crouched low, placing a finger to the communication linker.

: _Perceptor!_ :

At the sound of the screaming voice, Perceptor nearly screamed himself. It took his a while to find it was neither Ratchet nor Wheeljack but in fact another Autobot among the base. After careful thinking his identified it as Blaster.

: _Perceptor, receiving _:

: _The Decepticons are in your area! _:

: _You're joking!_ :

: _Nope. Prime says you and Niki need to get out of there!_ :

: _Niki?_ :

: _He says the Decepticons know she could be used_:

: _Understood_:

As he ended the COM link conversation, an explosion went off, shattering the earth below and the air above.


	13. A taste of reality

Bonded

Chapter 12: A taste of reality

Niki woke with the sound of the explosion. Her bed rocked, threatening to fall. Pictures fell, shattering. She gasped, jumping from bed and rushing out of her room. Her parents met her half way to the stairs. They were coming up as she was going down. They stopped, staring at one another. Until another explosion went off.

The glass shattered. Things fell into their own death. Niki crouched low on the steps. Her parents hugged onto her. Niki looked around hastily. The ceiling creaked. She stared at the door. It creaked, threatening the stray from the hinges. She was scared. She shook her head.

"Perceptor!" she cried.

The door fell. She looked into the darkness of outside. It was soon covered with the bright red frame of the Autobot. She smiled, pulling away from her parents. They reached out for her. Perceptor, face lowered to peer through the door, smiled warmly at the sight of his companion. Niki rushed to the door, tears draining down her face. Perceptor's face disappeared as her reached his hand in. She moved toward it.

"Niki, don't you dare go with that thing!" her father hissed.

"Perceptor isn't a thing. He's an Autobot…you know, the ones from the newsreels," Niki explained, turning to face them. "He's my best friend. He's been my best friend since kindergarten!"

"You mean this…Autobot is the one who let you get kidnapped?" her father snapped.

"Oh dear! You weren't captured by those Decepticons were you?" her mother gasped.

"I was and you know what, it wasn't Perceptor's fault!" shouted Niki.

"I hate to interrupt, but you all must get out now before they return for a third round," Perceptor whispered, his voice seeming to come from nowhere.

"Trust me, Perceptor will protect me! That's what he's supposed to do!" Niki sobbed.

Her parents exchanged looks but as soon as the third explosion went off, sending the house into a series of creaks and snaps, they bolted for the safety of the Autobot. Once feeling all three on the palm of his hand, Perceptor pulled them out. He'd never seen Niki's parents before but he noticed some of the things she'd inherited from them such as hair color and eyes color but he was certain she gained courage from neither.

"Hold on," Perceptor whispered.

"Perceptor, wait!" Niki called, moving promptly up his arm.

Perceptor knew better than to move her back to his palm. She sat on his shoulder, beside his head. He glanced at her a moment before moving away from the house. As her parents chattered among themselves, Niki felt the suspense of the battle around.

"So who's attacking?" Niki chuckled.

"Looks like the cone-heads," mumbled Perceptor.

"Those bone heads? Piece of cake…" Niki laughed.

"Not when I'm by myself with three humans in a populated sector!" countered Perceptor.

"We've been through tougher," Niki boasted.

"True…" Perceptor hummed, smiling warmly.

He dashed across the city as quick as possible. Niki cheered, laughing as the booms went off around them. Perceptor was only thinking of finding shelter for them so they were safe until the others arrived.

"So, who's saving our hides this time? Ironhide or Ratchet?" chuckled Niki.

"I think Blaster or…"

"Tracks!"

Niki pointed forward. Perceptor looked that way to noticed three familiar cars. Sure enough Tracks was in the front. The cars to either side were Smokescreen and Mirage. Perceptor smiled, turning sharply into an alleyway. He panted softly, lowering his hand to allow Niki's parents to step off. They were more than happy to as they leaped off and dashed across from Perceptor. That was the first time Perceptor saw someone looking at him in terror. And it hurt.

"Niki, come down this instant!" ordered her father.

"No!" she replied.

"Niki…" Perceptor whispered, lifting her.

"Perceptor!" growled Niki as he set her down. "I want to go with you."

"My number one priority is your protection. Here…with your parents, you are safe," he whispered.

"But am I happy?" she sniffled, hugging the Autobot's leg. "And are you?"

"I'm sorry…" he answered, pulling her off.

He left then. He hated the feeling in his spark that wouldn't leave. He stepped into the battle field. Luckily not in the middle nor of the Decepticon's side. He was safely behind Smokescreen and Tracks.

"What took you so long?" Perceptor growled, crouching low.

"We hit some traffic," laughed Mirage from off to the side.

"The humans safe?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes…" Perceptor whispered.

"Here," Tracks tossed Perceptor a gun. "Help us out till the other come."

"Of course…" mumbled Perceptor, looking the gun over before, loosely, firing.

Perceptor felt like he was disassembled. He felt separated from the person he usually is. Logic failed him. Emotions raged. Suddenly the battle caught up with him and he took out some much needed anger. This showed him something. The world wasn't safe enough for him to stay with Niki. This was a taste of reality.


	14. Expression

Bonded

Chapter 13: Expression

"Perceptor…"

Perceptor turned at the sound of his friends' voices. First, came Ratchet soon followed by Wheeljack then many others. Apparently, he had been missed in the few hours he'd been gone. His smile, however, was lacking. Ratchet kneeled to his right as Wheeljack stooped to his left.

"Where's Niki?" questioned Ratchet.

"In the alley behind us, with her parents," Perceptor answered.

"She's okay, right?" Wheeljack huffed.

"Yeah…" Perceptor sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"I…I don't know, anymore," Perceptor groaned, firing wildly.

"Someone's a little moody," Wheeljack chuckled.

"Neither the time nor the place," huffed Perceptor.

"Is this about Niki or her parents?" Ratchet inquired.

"Neither…both…I don't know. A little of both I guess…" Perceptor admitted.

"Do tell," Wheeljack chuckled.

"You should've seen the faces of her parents. They looked…mortified. Scared to death, of me!" Perceptor whispered. "And Niki…I left her. I…left and her parents are probably taking her elsewhere now!"

"Perceptor, I'm sure they wouldn't take her away. Beside Niki will always bounce back, that's how she is," added Smokescreen, jumping head first into the conversation.

"True…" nodded Perceptor, his gun fire slowing.

"To add to that statement, Percy, you came all this way for her!" Ironhide added, also jumping in.

"Is this conversation not private," huffed Perceptor.

"Nope," Blaster chuckled.

"Perfect!" growled Perceptor, his gun fire increasing once more.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ratchet questioned, resting his hand on Perceptor's shoulder.

Perceptor paused at this. He took a long thought on this as his stray fire knocked several Decepticons over. His gun fire slowed as he came to his answer.

"The world! Nothing seems to go right! All the others leave, Niki gets kidnapped and then she's forced to stop coming!" hissed Perceptor, standing up and shouting straight into the chest of the Decepticon drone.

"Truth is Perceptor, the world isn't safe." The three turned lightly, seeing Optimus join them with a swift blast of his rifle at the drone. Perceptor couldn't help but turn away.

"The world isn't safe and that's what we're here for. No matter what, Niki, just as all the other humans, will never be safe as long as the Decepticons live," Optimus explained.

"I don't understand why does it have to be that way. Why do we stay here if the Decepticons will only use the humans as weaknesses?" Perceptor hummed.

"Things don't make sense. War is no different."

Perceptor groaned, clutching a fist. The world was a blur to him and nothing truly made any sense. Then something sparked. A feeling appeared that spread like wildfire over him. Whether or not the world made sense, he knew he needed to defend humanity. Niki was a part of humanity, a personal part he cared about.

"The Decepticons are retreating!" announced Mirage.

"They better," Ironhide cheered, waving his gun about.

"This isn't over though," Perceptor whispered. "It never will be."


	15. Answer and Question

Bonded

Chapter 14: Answer and question

Perceptor stood among the rest of the Autobots. Mirage stood to his right and Ratchet to his left. Optimus stood out in front of them. The humans of the town stood before them. Many looked scarred and frighten but Optimus tried his best to comfort them. Perceptor refused to look down for he knew Niki would be looking up at him.

"We apologize for the late disturbance and we will assist in the best way we can in the reconstruction of the houses. In the meantime, finding a new residence would be wise," Optimus instructed.

The townspeople dispersed. Niki looked up warmly at the Autobots, but her parents took her away slowly. Optimus turned around and dismissed the Autobots. He wasn't through here yet, however, as he didn't transform like the others.

"Perceptor, a word?" he offered.

"Yes sir!" Perceptor nodded.

"Niki and your parent? May I talk to you three as well?" Optimus hummed, spinning around to face the humans.

Niki pulled her parents to stop. They all looked back at Optimus. Niki looked up at Perceptor again but Perceptor, once again, turned away. Optimus glanced at him and sighed.

"We demand an explanation!" ordered Niki's parents.

"And you deserve one," Optimus responded. "Where should we begin?"

"We?" gasped Perceptor and Niki.

"You two are more of this story than I am," Optimus chuckled.

"Right," the two replied, once again in unison.

"When did this happen?" Niki's mother questioned.

"About nine years ago, in kindergarten," Niki explained.

"What is this about being kidnapped?" gasped her father.

"The Decepticons attacked, "Perceptor offered. "I was trying to reach her when I was shot."

"Perceptor was in the med bay for a long time. Refused contact with any one shortly after," Optimus gladly added.

"Throughout these years, she's never been hurt?" Her mother sighed.

"Never," Optimus guaranteed.

This is when silence fell upon the group. Niki looked up once more, her final attempt to make eye contact with her childhood friend. This was her lucky break, Perceptor had glanced down and finally they made eye contact. Niki smiled lightly but was disappointed to find that he didn't smile back.

"Fine," sighed Niki's parents.

"Fine?" Niki questioned, jumping up ever so slightly.

"As long as you weren't hurt," her mother responded.

"And you weren't with those Decepticons," her father added.

"But," Optimus interrupted.

"What is it?" Niki gasped.

"If we couldn't protect you once, there's no telling if we can protect you after this," Optimus explained.

"But…!" Niki sobbed.

"True, your staying is not all my discussion," Optimus offered, turning to face Perceptor.

"Percy?" Niki whispered.

"Don't…don't call me that," mumbled Perceptor turning away.

"Perceptor?" Niki sniffled.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Prime is right, though. I can't guarantee your safety."

Niki couldn't help but start to cry. Being at the Ark was the only thing she looked forward to at the end of the school week. Perceptor hurt on the inside after making that claim to her and seeing her crying now. Optimus noticed the forming tension.

"I'm afraid," Optimus began.

"Don't go!" Niki begged. "Please…"

"I'm…sorry," He whispered.

Niki stood, watching Optimus transform. Perceptor gave one last glance before transforming himself. Landing neatly within the trailer, that was the last Niki saw of him. Optimus took off down the cluttered road. Niki watched them leave, eyes blurred in tears. Her parents placed their hands on her shoulder. She tore away from them, spinning around to face them.

"This is all your fault!" she howled. "If you hadn't taken me away from them in the first place, they won't have left me now!"

"Niki…" whispered her mother.

"He…he…he was my best friend!" she cried.

Niki fell into a fit of choking sobs. Her parents came toward her and hugged her gently. Niki sobbed quietly, resting her head on her father's shoulders. It was over…for now at least, it was over.

A/N

Is this the end of our story? Was the bond to good to last? Find out next time on the transformers...lol, i just really wanted to say the next time part so...lol. Anyhow, is it over? Well does this story say complete yet? huh?


	16. Everything changes

**Part 2: 20 years later- year 2005**

Bonded

Chapter 15: Everything changes

So far, the year was terrible, thought Perceptor. He sat in his office in Autobot City. It'd been a rough and terrible year that took many of his friends away. Ratchet… Wheeljack… Ironhide...Optimus Prime…all were gone. Hot Rod AKA Rodimus Prime took controlled once the battles were done and Unicron was gone.

Perceptor was working on a couple reports that Prowl had left him some time ago. Even though Prowl was gone, like all the others, he couldn't help but feel he needed to finish them for the spirit of Prowl and his friends. Though it was becoming tiresome.

"Perceptor!"

Perceptor groaned. It was Jazz and Blaster who hadn't seemed to leave him alone since the causalities. He was currently one of the few medics left, though a lot of the newer recruits were learning fast. Now that there were more new Autobots than new, Perceptor felt slightly obsolete.

"There ya are," Jazz hummed entering the office happily.

"Whatcha up to, Percy?" Blaster sang, equally as happy.

"Reports," replied Perceptor.

"Rodimus says he's got a surprise for ya," Jazz explained, pulling away Perceptor's data pad.

"About what?" asked Perceptor, not as thrilled as the other two.

"Not sure, but he's inviting a whole bunch of us with him…" Blaster offered.

"Us included," nodded Jazz.

"Sounds like fun," mocked Perceptor.

Jazz and Blaster gave up on trying to cheer the scientist up. Over the years, it became harder to make the old Autobot smile. The two shrugged and left, Jazz tossing the data pad onto the desk. Perceptor sighed, watching them leave.

"We leave in a few cycles," added Blaster.

Perceptor sighed, shaking his head. Looking out the small window, Perceptor could see much of the rebuilding of the city. It hadn't been too long since the attack and a lot of the city needed to be rebuilt. Perceptor sighed again. Whether he liked it or not, it was either work on the city or go with Rodimus to wherever he was going.

Perceptor put the data pads away and got up. He could still hear Jazz and Blaster going down the hall. He would catch up with them then go to wherever it was Rodimus was taking them. He slipped into the halls and turned left, toward the Rec room and the main office.

"Rodimus should be more concerned about the leftover Decepticons rather than leading the few of us old bots round," groaned Perceptor, reaching the empty Rec room.

The once bright and life filled room was now dull and lifeless. Not an Autobot was in sight. Perceptor remembered a time when it was full of noise. There was time when Ironhide and twins were always arguing about the latest prank from the two. Sometimes music would play inside when Jazz or Blaster was in the room. There were even some fights when someone like Brawn or Ironhide was in the room.

Perceptor could never forget the times in the Ark with Ratchet and Wheeljack though. Those were happiest of his days. And they were forever gone. Perceptor turned away from room and continued for the main office where he expected several Autobots. He found, however, very few.

There was Jazz and Blaster, of course. Hound and Mirage seemed rather hidden off in the corner. Powerglide chuckled quietly to himself, something about his flying skills once more. Blue streak seemed surprisingly quiet beside Bumblebee who looked rather confused. Not as many as he'd had hoped but, we was really left.

"Hey, Percy! You made it!" Jazz cheered, racing to Perceptor's side.

"I didn't have much to do anyhow," Perceptor sighed.

"Alright, Hot Ro- I mean, Rodimus should be taking us around soon," explained Jazz.

"Great," nodded Perceptor, trying to sound enthusiastic but mostly failing.


	17. An Average day?

Bonded

Chapter 16: An average day?

It was an early morning and, as much as she hadn't getting up early, it was her job to wake up before everyone else and get things moving. Sure enough, she was up as the sun began to shine. She stifled a yawn but kept moving. She clicked a button on a cassette player, allowing a trumpet to sound robotically.

"Up and at 'em!" she ordered down the halls.

In no time, several men and women came marching out of the rooms. Each were neatly dressed and saluted proudly. Then the tension broke and laughter filtered. All but one left the halls. The soul person stood beside her companion.

"Commander?" the last person asked.

"Anything new, Megan," the first hummed.

"You got us up a little earlier than usual, Niki," Megan hummed.

"Don't worry," Niki smirked. "It'll make sense soon."

The two marched down the halls to join the other in the mess hall. The large room, lined with metallic walls and stiff metal tables, was barely half way full of people. Megan looked at Niki, wondering if she was concerned. Niki showed no problem with the few people. The two continued in.

"Niki," Megan whispered.

"Yes," Niki replied, as the two sat at one of the tables.

"Aren't you worried?" Megan asked.

"About what?" Niki questioned.

"About all of us. We're running out of willing soldiers," Megan explained.

"So," Niki huffed.

"And after that huge battle at the city and the stories of what happened on Cybertron…do you think that Percep-" Megan went on.

"Stop!" ordered Niki, slamming on the table.

"I'm sorry," whispered Megan. "It's been almost twenty years though."

"After all these twenty years, I still have faith that we'll work together once more," Niki assured.

"And…Jazz," whispered Megan.

"Don't worry, Megan, Jazz is probably still around too! Perceptor wouldn't let anything bad happen to that joker!" chuckled Niki.

"Right, or is it Jazz keeping Perceptor out of trouble," mocked Megan.

"If they're keeping each other out of trouble, who's keeping the twins out of trouble?" Niki asked.

"Well," Megan mumbled, looking about. "Do you know what happened at Autobot City?"

"A few lost their lives," Niki explained. "Including Ironhide and Wheeljack."

"Have you told Brittney and Ashley?" Megan asked.

"Unfortunately," Niki nodded.

"We keep losing bots like this and we'll be out of the old bots our people came to know and love," Megan huffed.

"All's fair in love and war," added Niki.

"Right."

Silence fall upon the room, until conversations around started up once more. Megan looked around then returned to glance at Niki. As Megan looked to her, Niki got up and left the room with her phone to her ear. Megan sighed. She'd been on the phone a lot in the last couple of days and no one was quite sure why. Suddenly the intercom system went off.

"Attention all soldiers in the Auto sector! Please report outside for a special announcement!"

Megan shook her head and moved out of the room with all the Auto sector soldiers. She went down the halls until she was outside. They all stood in a line, as customary. She stood beside Brittney and Meg. Eventually Niki came out from the building and to address the sector.

"What's going on?" gasped Ashley.

"Yeah, it's too early for this," Kelsey retorted.

"Come on, let her speak," huffed Brittney.

"Thanks Brittney," smirked Niki. "We're having some visitors this morning."

"Who?" Megan gasped.

"Who would want to visit us," grumbled Emily.

"Speaking of them, here they come," Niki whispered, turning around.

The group looked behind Niki to see the row of cars racing forward. The dust made them all hard to make out but for sure there were just about seven cars. One, the most noticeably of the lot, was a bright red or orange color that led the pack.

"What's going on Niki?" ordered Brittney.

"Another leader and I discussed about a small visit a while back and now it's coming through," Niki explained.

"Be more specific!" hissed Meg.

"Come on!" huffed Kaylee.

"Fine, fine," Niki chuckled.

"Who is it?" the group ordered.

"The Autobots!"


	18. Together forever

Bonded

Chapter 17: Together forever

The troops stood in awe as the cars came to a fine, neat, stop in front of them. Megan tried hard to keep her mouth close at the sight of Jazz's car. She could tell each car for a familiar Autobot. Jazz, Hound, Mirage, Blue Streak and Bumblebee were all neatly lined up. Powerglide flew down and rested on the ground. The leader of the pack however was new to her and was unseen before.

"No way!" wailed Ashley breaking the hearty silence.

The cars and plane transformed before their eyes forming the tall super robots. The Autobots glanced at the humans. At first they felt nothing but when memories returned and faces began to feel familiar, the parties sprang into life. Slightly delayed in the part were a small radio and a bright microscope. Blaster transformed first and rushed off quickly to his old friend, Emily. Perceptor was the last to transform.

"Rodimus, what's going on here?" Perceptor asked.

"Optimus had found this group. His files said that they were a kindergarten group you guys visited?" Rodimus explained, patting Perceptor on the back.

"If only Wheeljack and Ironhide were here to see this," whispered Perceptor.

"Don't feel left out, Percy," Rodimus chuckled.

"But…" Perceptor mumbled, watching Rodimus leave his side.

"But what, Mister Science?"

Perceptor heard the voice and his spark almost stopped. It was soothing, familiar and a sound for sour audio receptors. He turned around slowly. There she stood, Niki at least twenty years older but still barely different. She still had short hair that curled at the bottom and that defiant gleam in her eyes. She stood in uniform with her hands on her hip, smirking up at the old Autobots.

"How?" he could only whisper.

"Been twenty years, a lot can happen," Niki explained.

Perceptor looked around. All the other bots were celebrating, enjoying their reunion with their old friends. It was just like those many years ago, at that small school at recess. All the bots were meeting their new lifelong friends. Truly, these friends were lifelong.

"I wish Ratchet and Wheeljack could've seen this," Perceptor whispered.

"They already know," Niki whispered, glancing back. "You know, Ashley and all those who lost their friends in the climax."

"Climax?" questioned Perceptor.

"That's what we 'round here call the _Battle of Autobot City_," Niki explained.

"Nice, Ms. Creative," hummed Perceptor.

"Ms. Creative? You haven't called me that since I was ten!" huffed Niki.

"You used to love that name too," mumbled Perceptor, glancing away.

Niki burst out laughing. Perceptor watched her laugh and it almost tore him in two. It was bubbly and sweet, soft like the wind but blissful. Her hair tumbled behind her head and shimmered lightly in the sun. Her checks were bright red.

"I haven't seen you so happy in years," whispered Perceptor, kneeling.

"I haven't really had a reason," nodded Niki.

The two smiled at one another for a while before noticing the commotion around them. The two stood up. The Autobots were transforming. The humans jumped inside and together they drove off. There was a momentary scream from Powerglide's passenger as they took off but it didn't last long. Perceptor and Niki watched them all drive away. Blaster walked with Emily inside instead. Rodimus sat, leaned against a wall. He seemed to have fallen to sleep.

"Now what?"

Perceptor looked down at Niki. She was watching Rodimus as he stirred in his sleep. She looked back up at him. Perceptor looked away, toward the horizon. He wasn't sure how to answer her. When she asked such questions they would quiet for hours on end without exchanging a work. It was as if nothing changed.

"Go back to what we're doing," nodded Perceptor.

"As if nothing happened," whimpered Niki, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course not!" laughed Perceptor.

Niki quickly looked up him. He had such an old familiar smile on his face. It was as if nothing had changed over those long years. As if they had never been separated. She liked it. She knew what he meant though. she knew what he meant when he said go back to what we were doing but not acting as if the nothing had happened. Go back to work but know that this isn't the last time we'll be meeting. They were now working together practically!

"We'll be…working together maybe?" Niki mumbled.

"Perhaps," chuckled Perceptor. "I'll be the one who visits every weekend!"

"Yeah!" cheered Niki, laughed herself now.

"Together forever practically," whispered Perceptor.

"Forever doesn't last very long sometimes," whispered Niki.

The two exchanged glances but never really said a word. Niki sat down, staring blankly at the setting sun. An entire day of doing nothing but talk with an old friend. Perceptor eventually sat as well. The two stared off into the distance, remembering and forgetting things. This was the best day in the world. _Nothing could be better_, thought Niki. _Nothing in the world_, thought Perceptor.

A/N

Is this the end? Is there a sequel deep in my mind! XD I really don't know! I just felt this was a right way to end this book. Thank you all who reviewed.


End file.
